Cold- A September 11th Angst fic
by AngryMew2
Summary: Ok, I must warn you. Pure angst ahead! Also contains mature content and mention of rape. There is alos only 1 line of dialouge. This is a first for me, so be nice. Don't read if you can;t take that kind of stuff.


Cold

          Sora slowly opened her eyes and looked around.  She was in her bedroom.  The lights were off, but sunlight shone through the closed curtains.  They had been closed since the Day of Infamy.

          Feeling no warmth or comfort from the spot she was currently in on her bed, Sora rolled over, tears forming at the very thought of him.  The spot next to her was cold.  It was as cold as it had been since that terrible day she found out.

          She got out of bed, dressed, ate.  Went through the motions like a mindless robot.  She had nothing to look forward to at the end of the day.  Nothing to live for anymore.

          Sometimes she wondered why she went on living.  Her husband was gone, her friends had moved away, her parents had died several years ago of cancer, so why go on living?  What was the point?  

          To remember him.  That was why.  He still lived in her heart.  Only now she didn't cry nearly as much.  She had never been the type of girl how cried a lot.  Her emotions stayed on the inside.

Toya- Moving On 

_Just getting used to waking up every day, not seeing your face_

_I just began to stop setting your place and I stopped longing for your long embrace_

_And it was God that made me able_

_To finally sleep at night_

_Though you're not by my side_

_Finally I don't hardly cry_

_See right when I start letting go_

_Somebody wants to let me know_

_Can they take your place_

_No they can't fill your space_

_No_

_I tried to move on but you're not gone_

_Cuz in my heart you still live on_

_See now I know why_

_I'll never love another for the rest of my life_

_And why_

_Now that you're gone I'm holding on_

_And deep in my heart _

_I wanna move on_

_And now I know why_

_I'll never love another for the rest of my life_

_I finally put your clothes away_

_You know the ones you wore that day you were taken away from me_

_I just began to stop wearing my ring_

_And I finally stopped playing our song_

_When I realize I was dancing alone and_

_ Finally God gave me strength_

_To go on and breathe again_

_See right when I start letting go_

_Somebody wants to let me know_

_Can they take your place_

_No they can't fill your space_

_No_

_I tried to move on but you're not gone_

_Cuz in my heart you still live on_

_See now I know hwy_

_I'll never love another for the rest of my life_

_And why_

_Now that you're gone I'm holding on_

_And deep in my heart I wanna move on_

_And now I know why_

_I'll never love another for the rest of my life_

_Now that you're gone I'm holding on_

_And deep in my heart_

_I wanna move on_

_And now I know why_

_I'll never love another for the rest of my life_

_God knows it's time for me to move on_

_I want to feel alive again_

_I want to be in love again_

_And no matter how hard I try_

_I can't erase you from my mind_

_And I gotta find somebody new_

_But I just can't get over you_

_I tried to move on but you're not gone_

_Cuz in my heart you still live on_

_See now I know why_

_I'll never love another for the rest of my life_

_And why_

_Now that you're gone I'm holding on_

_And deep in my heart_

_I wanna move on_

_And now I know why_

_I'll never love another for the rest of my life_

          Sora moved on.  About a month later she met a guy named Ben at the café where she worked and they started going out.  Even though she thought of him constantly, she found comfort in the time she spent with Ben.  Then, everything came crashing down around her.  She lost her job, and their house.  She had to move in with Ben.  The first week she was there, he raped her twice and hit her more often that not.  She realized that if she didn't get away from everything now, he was going to kill her, and that wasn't how she wanted to die.  Her dream was to have died as an old lady, warm in his arms.  But he was dead, she was battered, and there was no other way out.  Sora went to her room, and removed a box from under her bed.  Ben wouldn't be home for another few hours.  There was no opportunity for interruption.  In the box was a gun she had bought on the day of his death, feeling she would never be happy until they were together, but then realized he wouldn't her to die for him.  Sora looked down at the gun in her hands and thought about was she was about to do.  Did she really want to go through with this?  There seemed to be no other way out.  Ben wouldn't let her out of their apartment except when she was with him, so it wasn't as if she had friends right next door.  This was the only way.

          "I'm on my way, Yamato." With that, Sora put the gun to her head, and ended it all.

The End

Dedication- To all those who lost their lives in the September 11th tragedy.  *~**~*God Bless America*~**~*


End file.
